Nomades
by Moonymei
Summary: Nos lèvres ensanglantées échangèrent un baiser rouge et cruel, scellant ainsi notre Pacte : "Ensemble dans l’éternité. Pour Toujours et à Jamais." Le passé de deux Nomades, leur vie, leur rencontre : Victoria X James.
1. Prologue

_J'aime les Nomades... Ils sont beaux, ils sont fiers, ils ont la classe...  
L'idée d'écrire une fanfiction sur eux me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps déjà mais c'est lorsque je les ai vus dans le film que je me suis vraiment décidée._

**Disclaimer :** Victoria & James ne m'appartiennent pas, bien que je les aime de tous mon coeur ; Ils appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer... mais le scénario de cette fanfiction, lui, m'appartient dans son intégralité.

**Résumé :** Nos lèvres ensanglantées échangèrent un baiser rouge et cruel, scellant ainsi notre Pacte : "Ensemble dans l'éternité. Pour Toujours et à Jamais." Le passé de deux Nomades, leur vie, leur rencontre : Victoria X James.

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

**NOMADES**

* * *

***

_« Mais si tu n'es plus, quel est donc ce fantôme qui hante mes pas ? »_

_« Vengeance, tel est son nom. »_

***

Une sensation insolite s'empara de mon cœur.

_« Victoria »_

Je fermais les yeux avec lenteur, douloureusement : jamais plus ces lèvres tant chéries ne prononceraient mon nom, jamais plus elles ne rechercheraient les miennes avec leur ardeur accoutumée.

C'était étrange, presque insupportable de se dire que l'éternité d'un être cher s'était brusquement figée ; que Lui que j'aimais tant ne parcourerait plus la Terre à mes côtés.

Oui, James avait disparu de ma vie : il ne me reviendrait plus avec ce sourire désinvolte que j'aimais tant ; celui qu'il me lançait lorsqu'il rentrait d'une traque, victorieux, les prunelles écarlates de gloire.

Jamais.

Plus jamais.

C'était fini.

Un profond sentiment d'injustice s'empara de mon âme lorsque je réalisais qu'_Elle_ était encore de ce monde, la fragile humaine qui avait causé sa perte…

Je l'imaginais heureuse et choyée, tandis que je demeurais seule, blottie dans les ténèbres, meurtrie et spoliée.

D'un rire, je bloquais tous sentiments : je les enfouissais dans mon cœur, profondément, avec l'espoir qu'un jour, ils finissent engloutis par le néant. Mais ils revenaient, inéluctablement.

- Egoïste, lâche ! lançais-je au vent. Il faut toujours que ce soit moi qui finisse ce que tu commences !

Si tu avais été là, James, tu aurais ri avec moi, et ton doux soprano m'aurait apostrophé… Mais parce que tu es mort, c'est la Vengeance qui m'appelle.

* * *

_Ce Prologue était relativement cours, j'en conviens, mais vous aurez la suite dès la semaine prochaine, même jour_ _(je deviens ponctuelle, n'est-ce pas fantastique ? XD)_

_Le premier chapitre sera du point de vue de James et j'alternerais ensuite avec Victoria. __Il me tarde de connaître vos premiers avis sur ma fic, n'hésitez pas ! ^^_


	2. On est fidèle à soimême, et c'est tout

_Me revoilà ! _

_Je tiens à remercier pour leurs adorables reviews : _**Arwen00710**_ (je peux t'appeler Arwen tout court ? XD), _**cytaclope**_, _**Fartatou**_, _**Carla**_, _**Yami**_,_ **Sonia-S**_,_ **Pas' **_et_** Kya sama** (_que j'adore et qui me manque) __! Vraiment, merci à vous !  
Sans oublier un énorme merci à _**Penny**_ qui me relit, me conseille et qui écrit de superbes histoires !_

_Je ne m'attarde pas davantage et vous laisses découvrir le premier chapitre de mon histoire. Enjoy ^^_

_

* * *

_

**JAMES**

**Chapitre premier :**

_« On est fidèle à soi-même, et c'est tout. » (Jean Anouilh)_

_

* * *

_

_Bristol – 1699_

_*******_

La nuit tombait. Enfin. C'était l'heure de partir travailler.

Les rues devenaient une planque de choix pour le prédateur que je m'imaginais être, alors que ma bien aimée Bristol se trouvait éclairée par de rares lampadaires. Cette ville me convenait parfaitement ; brumeuse, imprévisible, dangereuse. Je côtoyais les faubourgs, le port embrumé, les manufactures crasseuses, en sifflotant, toujours, une sinistre mélodie annonçant ma présence.

Cette soirée avait commencé comme une autre : je buvais une bière, attablé dans un pub, tapi dans la pénombre, masqué par la foule tout autour de moi. Tel un démon, je guettais une proie hypothétique.

- Pourquoi un démon ? avais-je demandé à mes chers collègues de travail, alors qu'ils venaient de me faire part de leur comparaison.

- Tu sais bien pourquoi… avait éludé Jack, avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres souriantes.

- Ouais ! avait surenchérit son voisin. Après ce que tu as fait subir à ce pauvre Henry… Ne nie pas ! On sait tous que c'est toi le responsable !!!

Je ris, flatté qu'ils aient reconnu ma griffe dans cette affaire.

- Encore cette vieille histoire ?! m'exclamai-je, en feignant l'humilité.

Un jour, alors que nous partagions notre repas tous ensemble, l'un d'entre eux – Henry - avait eu la grossièreté de me faire les poches. Etant entouré de personnes civilisées, j'avais attendu la fin du repas avant de lui faire part de mon mécontentement. Henry avait alors ri de moi, en disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute si j'étais assez stupide pour me laisser détrousser. J'avais ri avec lui, et bizarrement, il s'était stoppé net lorsque j'avais posé ma tendre amie, ma lame, sur sa gorge palpitante. Il avait essayé de fuir et je l'avais traqué sans relâche dans les ruelles désertes. Je pouvais sentir dans l'air l'angoisse de mon voleur - j'avais un don inné pour ce genre de choses : repérer les plus démunis face aux ombres de la nuit. Et lorsque je retrouvais enfin Henry, je le détroussai, et de son larcin, et de sa vie.

- Mais que devais-je faire d'autre ? Rouler James, c'est aller au devant de graves représailles ! lançais-je, comme s'il s'agissait d'un adage universel.

Mes collègues eurent un rire gras et fort peu distingué. Je payai ma boisson et me levai.

- Allez, fini la pause ! Au boulot !

J'entendis deux ou trois réflexions de la part de mes semblables mais je sortais sans regret de ce pub miteux. Je m'éloignais dans l'extérieur glacial. Le froid était mordant, et le silence des rues oppressant faisait trépider mon cœur d'impatience.

La lune était rousse ce soir, belle et claire au milieu des étoiles : c'était une belle nuit pour mourir.

*******

On dit souvent que minuit est l'heure du crime. Chez moi, c'est plutôt vingt-deux heure quarante-six ; les gens sont moins méfiants.

- Un chasseur sachant chasser sans son chien est un sacré chasseur ! chantonnais-je, tandis que mon regard se trouvait attiré par la silhouette d'un homme dans le brouillard.

L'air avait changé, laissant place à une vague de tension provenant de l'homme : ses gestes étaient gauches, mal assurées. Il semblait stressé par sa petite escapade nocturne, sans doute inhabituelle le concernant. Bientôt, par ma faute, la tension s'accentuerait. Dommage…

J'avais hâte.

Frémissant d'excitation, je me dirigeai d'un pas leste vers ce petit homme rondouillard à l'allure peureuse. Plus je m'en approchais, plus il me semblait être le "client" idéal.

- Bonsoir, le saluai-je avec affabilité.

J'inclinai légèrement la tête – un salut digne d'un véritable Gentleman ! L'homme, par reflexe, sembla se recroqueviller dans un coin.

_« Très mauvaise idée pour toi, mon gars »_ commentai-je en pensée. _« Mais parfaite pour le larcin ! »_

Sans bouger, j'avais pincé le rebord de mon chapeau melon d'une main, tandis que de l'autre, je jouais lascivement avec le couteau masqué par l'obscurité… ou presque.

Un sourire se profila sur mes lèvres tandis que l'homme essayait vainement de me contourner, après avoir marmotté dans sa barbe un « Bonsoir » des plus courtois. L'intention me toucha profondément. Aussi, lui barrai-je le chemin avec pour seul désir celui de le remercier… à ma façon. J'allais lui donner un petit conseil !

- Ta maman ne t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait éviter les sorties nocturnes ? demandai-je, hilare, en faisant étinceler ma lame sur son visage.

C'était trop facile.

Le cri d'un cochon qu'on égorge, le « _BLAM_ » d'une chose qui s'écrase sur le sol, un bruit de froissement de vêtements, le tintement des piécettes d'argent dans ma poche, heurtant joyeusement ma lame teintée de rouge…

Apaisé, le démon regagnait la pension miteuse dans laquelle il louait une chambre.

Oui, qu'il était doux de vivre !

_To Be Continued…_

_

* * *

_

_J'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos espérances.  
__N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques, j'aime les critiques constructives ! Sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, pour un chapitre centré sur Victoria ! ^^_


	3. Boadicée

_Avant de débuter ce nouveau chapitre, voici le petit moment "Merci pour vos adorables reviews"... et les nominées sont : **Yami**,** Arwen** (bah qui sait, tu les aimais peut être beaucoup, tes chiffres XD), **Fartatou, Elea Telmar**, **Pas'** (fan hystérique donc ? *s'incline*) &** Penny**, ma chère et tendre Beta ^^_

_Merci à vous !_

* * *

**VICTORIA**

**Chapitre deux :**

« _Grande, terrible à voir et dotée d'une voix puissante. Des cheveux roux flamboyants lui tombaient jusqu'aux genoux, et elle portait un __torque__ d'or décoré, une tunique multicolore et un épais manteau retenu par une broche. Elle était armée d'une longue lance et inspirait la terreur à ceux qui l'apercevaient._ »_ (Dio Cassius)_

* * *

_ÎLE DE BRETAGNE - 61 après Jésus Christ._

*******

Les lances et les épées avaient coupé le vent, avant de trouver le sang.

Allongée par terre, je fixais le ciel sans pour autant le distinguer. Autour de moi, tout ne devenait que mirage. J'avais cessé d'entendre depuis quelques minutes déjà, et ce changement, au lieu de me paniquer, m'apaisait étrangement. Plus un bruit ne semblait émaner de la plaine dans laquelle je reposais, et pourtant, je pouvais deviner la présence de milliers de morts à mes côtés.

Ma sœur. Ma mère. Mon peuple.

On dit souvent qu'avant de mourir, on voit sa vie défiler, comme dans un film, et même si la notion de cinéma n'existait pas encore à cette époque, je crois que c'est ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là :

Boadicée était mon nom, hérité de ma mère.

Princesse des Icéniens, j'avais eu une enfance paisible, entourée de nature, de rires et de divinités. Courir pieds nus à travers les landes celtes était ce que je préférais : j'aimais sentir l'air maritime fouetter mon visage, les ronces s'accrocher à mes vêtements de lin sans pour autant réussir à arrêter ma course… Oui, mon enfance avait été à l'image de ces courses : libre, pure.

Puis vint la mort de mon père, et tout autour de moi devint révolte & chaos : les romains envahirent nos terres avant même que les derniers sacrements ne soient achevés.

Les battements de mon cœur se mourraient ; devinrent irréguliers tandis qu'une scène en particulier me revenait en tête. L'outrage, l'événement qui avait provoqué ce sinistre carnage.

J'aurais aimé que le Dieu de la Mort m'épargnât cette scène pour se concentrer uniquement sur les moments joyeux de mon enfance, mais apparemment, il avait d'autres projets en tête.

Je revis donc les soldats romains flageller ma mère, bafouant ainsi sa fierté... Puis les cris de ma sœur vinrent blesser mes oreilles comme au premier jour. Bientôt, mes cris seraient mêlés aux siens, je le savais – je revivais le passé en cauchemar, impuissante face à tant d'images violentes, tant de cruauté gratuite. Mes yeux avaient pour seuls reflets ceux de ma jeune sœur, embués de larmes, véritable appel au secours muet que je lui rendais. Je pleurais. Je pleure encore.

Cette vision d'horreur se stoppa net pour laisser place à une autre scénette :

- Ce n'est pas en tant que femme de noble ascendance, mais comme une femme du peuple, que je veux venger la liberté perdue. L'avidité romaine est allée trop loin. Nul n'a été épargné par la souillure. Mais les dieux sont favorables à une juste vengeance. Si vous pesez bien la force des deux armées, et les causes de la guerre, vous verrez que, dans cette bataille, vous devez vaincre ou mourir. Cela est la résolution d'une femme ; quant aux hommes, ils peuvent préférer vivre et être esclaves.

C'était ma mère qui avait prononcé ce discours plein d'éloquence. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement avait eu lieu : le jour de la révolte avait sonné. Nous étions tous rassemblés au seuil du palais, prêts à prendre les armes.

Hélas, si on gagne la première bataille, on ne remporte pas forcément la guerre. Et c'est dans le char royal, en accompagnant ma mère pour combattre, que nous avons couru à notre perte.

*******

Retour dans le présent ; la nuit assombrissait mes espoirs de survie.

Le dieu de la Mort semblait devenir clément à mon égard : il ne m'avait pas fait revivre les combats auxquels j'avais participé quelques heures plus tôt, ceux dans lesquels j'avais perdu de nombreux êtres chers avant de fléchir à mon tour. Tout était désormais fini : les romains avaient gagné et les rares survivants de notre peuple deviendraient leurs esclaves.

C'était fini ; il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre la Mort, qui se faisait désirer. Je l'appelai :

_« Qu'attends-tu donc, Sucellos... Morrigan ? »_

Et comme répondant à ma prière muette, la divinité me fit un signe : je ressentis une vive douleur au niveau de mon poignet gauche, et mon corps commença à s'engourdir.

J'eus un léger sursaut puis sombrai dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Ce fut tout.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_Tadaaa ! Alors ?_

_Ci-dessous se trouvent quelques renseignements au sujet de Boadicée (qui a réellement existé) ainsi que quelques notes qui pourront vous aider à mieux comprendre les réferences qu'invoque ce chapitre ^^_

* * *

**Le petit cours d'Histoire de Mei**

**Boadicée **(ou Boudicca) était la reine des Icéniens, une tribu de l'île de Bretagne. Son nom signifie "la Victorieuse".  
Elle était, d'après les témoignages, très belle et rousse ; imposante.

À la mort Prasutag, son époux, les Romains s'emparèrent de son royaume.  
Boadicée fut battue et torturée, ses filles violées et les nobles réduits en esclavage.

Elle réunit alors une armée, appelant à la révolte et détruisit ainsi plusieurs colonies romaines… et tua près de 70 000 Romains (rien que ça XD).  
Mais le gouverneur de l'île de Bretagne, parvint à décimer son armée. En désespoir de cause, Boadicée finit par s'empoisonner avec ses filles.

**Sucellos & Morrigan** : J'ai laissé Sucellos (par amour pour Penny mdr) mais pour éviter de sombrer dans le comique, j'ai rajouté le nom de Morrigan, son épouse… Parce que il faut dire ce qui est : son nom est beaucoup plus joli & classe XD  
Morrigan est la déesse celtique de la Mort, elle parcourt les champs de batailles sur son équipage rouge, ravit les âmes des défunts. Sucellos, aussi appelé Dagda, est aussi le Dieu de la Mort, mais de manière moins spécialisée.

_C'est tout pour ce chapitre ; James et moi vous donnons rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine ^^_


	4. Ennui

*****

* * *

**JAMES**

**Chapitre trois :**

_« Croyez-moi, on a presque toujours quelque chose de mieux à faire que de mourir » (Anouilh)_

* * *

Slalomant dans les rues, le brouillard, ce soir, était mon allié. Des bruits de sifflet se mirent à retentir : je laissai un rire dément s'échapper de mes lèvres. J'étais invincible, et jamais personne ne pourrait m'attraper.

En cette période de l'année, les affaires se faisaient florissantes : mon petit 'commerce' marchait de mieux en mieux, grâce au bouche-à-oreille et à la publicité que m'offrait gracieusement la police. Echange de bon procédés oblige, je leur donnais en retour de quoi occuper leurs journées.

Oui, je devenais connu dans le métier. Surchargé de travail, certes, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Bien au contraire, pendant quelque temps, être recherché par les flics égaya mon quotidien et, lorsque le métier d'assassin se transformait en routine, j'étais heureux d'entendre leurs pas derrière moi. Un bruit mat résonna derrière moi – tellement prévisibles, ils ne faisaient que me suivre. Je filai dans la direction opposée, aussi silencieux qu'un démon. Mais loin d'être brillants, jamais les policiers n'arrivaient à me rattraper.

Encore plus savoureux que l'absinthe, encore plus excitant que le rouge du sang, ce 'danger' m'amusait.

Le goût du risque.

Mais le brouillard, l'allié, se changea vite en traître, lorsque soudain, je sentis une main empoigner mon épaule pour me projeter sans ménagement vers l'arrière.

*****

Prisonnier, et ce de manière stupide. Assis à côté de collègues, dans une immense cellule comme on en trouvait à l'époque, je toisais ces hommes gras qui me retenaient contre mon gré.

- Et l'Habeas Corpus, dans tout ça ? ricanai-je.

La réponse fusa : un poing dans mon visage. Je grimaçai un sourire mauvais, la mâchoire en sang.

- Fort bien respecté, en effet, commentai-je, à la fois cynique et condescendant.

J'étais fortement déçu. Je savais par expérience que les geôliers n'étaient pas tous des brutes épaisses. Contrairement aux idées reçues, ils pouvaient se montrer affables, avec un esprit pragmatique que j'admirais parfois – de vrais hommes d'affaires ! Pourtant, ceux ici présent semblaient conformes à la caricature : de vraies brutes épaisses, stupides, au regard bovin.

- Tu feras moins le malin demain ! lança un autre garde.

Puis, sans doute déstabilisé par mon air belliqueux, il cracha à mes pieds, et tourna les talons pour s'en prendre à d'autres prisonniers. Je haussais les épaules, déçu. Je m'attendais à mieux de leur part et ils semblaient incapables de soutenir mon regard.

- J'ai faim ! lançai-je à la cantonade, après avoir passé la nuit à parler avec mon charmant voisin, accusé de triple homicides – c'était un enfant de chœur, un agneau innocent, par rapport à moi.

- Il faut payer, si tu veux manger, m'expliqua la personne face à moi, les yeux cernés, mais le visage encore bien rebondi.

J'en conclus qu'il s'agissait d'une parodie de geôlier. Ma voix se fit acerbe :

- Je n'ai pas de fric à te donner, chien.

- Et l'argent de tes sanglantes victimes, Démon ? répliqua le geôlier, sur le même ton.

- Je suis un artiste, moi, monsieur ! Je tue pour le plaisir ! clamai-je avec morgue.

- Dans ce cas, meurt en tant que tel.

J'éclatais de rire. Il partit.

Contrairement à d'autres, je ne perdais pas la notion du temps : je demandais ma pitance à heure fixe, faisant ainsi enrager mes gardiens à heure fixe. Je m'ennuyais ferme, mais je n'étais pas stupide au point de tenter une évasion, sachant cela impossible.

J'attendais…

Un jour passa.

Puis deux : Je ne prenais plus part aux bagarres qu'avec un intérêt restreint.

Puis trois…

- Et l'Habeas Corpus ? rappelai-je innocemment, pour troubler mon morne quotidien de détenu.

Vint la fin de la semaine : Même les châtiments corporels, à répétitions, devenaient semblables aux coups que sonnait une pendule. Peut-être finirais-je véritablement fou, après une telle incarcération… Mourir d'ennui était-il un sort enviable à celui du condamné mené sur la place public, acclamé par le peuple ? Certes non !

Prier le Diable, était-ce là la solution ? Je l'ignore encore maintenant, mais quand cette idée me vint en tête, un gardien ouvrit la porte de la cellule commune. Il était suivi d'un homme en costume. Etait-ce déjà l'heure de la potence pour moi ?

Je le toisai avec des yeux fauves, tandis que l'homme inconnu m'indiquait, d'un geste impatient, que je devais me lever. Habillé comme un homme de la haute, comme tous ces bourgeois pédants à qui je tranchais habituellement la gorge, la situation me semblait quelque peu surréaliste. Refusant de lui obéir, je restai assis sur mon banc de bois. Les collègues m'adressaient des regards inquiets, curieux, parfois admiratifs.

L'homme émit un grognement, puis effectua un autre signe, visant à faire réagir le gardien. Une demi-seconde plus tard, ce dernier s'approchait de moi.

- Allons, allons, fit l'inconnu, semblant pressé.

Sa voix était trainante et nasillarde, remplie d'impatience.

- Lèves-toi ! m'ordonna-t-on.

Je relevai la tête avec défi, sans un mot dire. Tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour moi.

- Pourquoi refuses-tu de te lever ? demanda le geôlier, jouant avec sa matraque, comme pour m'intimider – peine perdue.

Je me penchai sur mon voisin, et lui chuchotais quelque chose à l'oreille, en riant. Le gardien et l'homme en costume se jaugèrent, interloqués par mon comportement.

- Il… Il dit qu'il n'a pas mon couteau, répéta mon cher voisin, après de longues secondes à contenir la sensation de malaise.

- Et bien ? fit l'homme au gardien, haussant un sourcil. En quoi cela empêche-t-il cet animal d'obéir ?

Je soupirai, exaspéré : ils ne comprenaient vraiment rien !

- Et bien… je ne me lève pas pour un porc tel que toi, si je n'ai pas mon couteau pour trancher ta jolie gorge de parasite.

Mon inconnu pâlit, un brouhaha admiratif se fit entendre tout autour de moi.

- Sais… Sais-tu à qui tu t'adresses, Démon ? bégaya le geôlier, souriant d'incompréhension.

Que cela m'importait-il ? Je haussai les épaules. Le gardien se pencha alors vers moi, me fixant avec condescendance.

- C'est… ton… avocat… articula-t-il, comme s'il s'adressait à un demeuré.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle présidentiel contre ma peau. Répugnant ! Aussi, je lui donnai un coup de tête, destiné à le faire arrêter de respirer. Il s'écrasa à mes pieds ; l'avocat eut un bref sursaut de surprise.

- J'ai le nez délicat ! Ne m'approche plus jamais ! dis-je avec mépris.

Même si la tête me tournait à cause de la sous-alimentation, je me levai prestement, profitant de l'état inconscient de mon gardien… Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps devant moi, avant que d'autres gardes ne viennent au secours du premier…

- Alors c'est toi mon avocat ? répétai-je, vivement intéressé.

- Arrière ! m'ordonna-t-il, méprisant.

Mais ce fut lui qui recula, tandis que je m'approchais pour mieux l'examiner. J'ouvris la bouche, prêt à prendre la parole, lorsque je sentis une matraque s'abattre dans mon dos… Je m'affaissai au sol. Le gardien que j'avais assommé s'était relevé. Ses amis me matraquaient, alors que lui shootait dans mes côtes. Ils passèrent quelques minutes ainsi, à se défouler sur moi. Puis, sans doute lassés de leur jeu morbide et sans grâce, ils me remirent debout, aux côtés de l'avocat.

- Marche ! m'ordonna-t-on.

Et je marchai en boitillant. Sous une apparence docile, je les tuais de mille façons dans ma tête.

*****

Les mains solidement attachées, je sifflotais une chanson populaire de l'époque. Mon procès allait avoir lieu d'ici quelques minutes, et pourtant, je m'ennuyais toujours. Cela cesserait-il un jour ?

De temps à autre, je lançais des coups d'œil à l'avocat assis près de moi. L'audience se formait peu à peu, chuchotait en me fixant, mais je n'y prêtais guère attention.

La sueur perlait sur le front de mon voisin.

- Stressé ? riai-je.

Pas de réponse. Je me rapprochai.

- Hey ! l'interpellai-je, prêt à tout, pour troubler l'ennui. J'ai un truc à te dire… Un truc qui pourrait t'être utile pendant le procès ! Un truc pour me défendre !

Je marquai une pause entre chaque phrase, attendant qu'il me répondît. Au lieu de ça, l'avocat semblait réticent à m'écouter. Il réprimait sa curiosité naturelle. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Allons, ne fais pas ton timide… Approche ! Tu crois que ça jouerait en ma faveur, si je t'attaquais maintenant ?

L'avocat me jeta un dernier coup d'œil interrogatif, mais il se décida. Il pencha légèrement la tête vers moi, pour que je puisse lui parler à l'oreille.

- Si tu ne me fais pas libérer, je te bute, dis-je d'une voix dure, sans bluffer.

L'homme se recula brusquement : mes yeux furent un instant ceux d'un prédateur. Le bruit du marteau du juge résonna dans la pièce comble, troublant ainsi le silence sordide qui s'était installé entre nous.

Je souris froidement à l'avocat, puis me tournai vers le juge de manière désinvolte. J'étais plutôt confiant.

_To Be Continued…_

_

* * *

_

**Le Petit Cours de Mei**

Les **Prisons** au XVIIème n'étaient pas comme celles du XXième siècle (sans blague, me direz-vous). Elles n'étaient pas forcément composées de cellules individuelles, et ainsi, les prisonniers se trouvaient tous regroupés dans une grande cellule, ce qui, pour la petite histoire, permettait aux prisonniers jugés sur une même affaire de s'entendre sur leurs témoignages... Pratique. L'hygiène était plus ou moins... discutable, et parfois, les châtiments corporels étaient encore d'actualité.

L'**Habeas Corpus**, quant à lui, est un acte de la loi anglaise qui accorde à tout accusé le droit à un jugement. Elle commande qu'un individu arrêté et détenu par les autorités soit présenté devant un juge "avec son corps", pour l'examen du bien-fondé des charges qui pèsent contre lui.

_

* * *

_

Comme chaque semaine, je voudrais dire un grand merci à **Arwen**_,_ **Naru-chou**_, _**Ela**_, _**Penny**_ qui me corrige sans se plaindre des délais horribles auxquels je la confronte & _**Pas'**_ ! Vos reviews me boosent, m'aident à me motiver ; vraiment, merci à toutes !!!_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu (je me repète chaque semaine je crois) et n'oubliez pas : je ne mords pas les reviewers, alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, positives comme négatives ^^_


	5. Amon

*****

**

* * *

**

**VICTORIA**

**Chapitre quatre :**

_« La Mort n'est que le milieu d'une longue vie » (Sagesse Celte)_

_

* * *

_

Revenue à la vie parmi les morts, je m'éveillai, silencieuse et fourbue. Il faisait nuit. Je ne ressentais ni fatigue, ni froid ; juste une inquiétante sensation de vide. Ce qui était advenu de ma mère, ma sœur et du reste de mon peuple, je l'ignorai.

Le silence régnait en maître dans la plaine, en contradiction avec les cris que j'avais pu y entendre avant de sombrer – douleur, rage & triomphe. Tout autour de moi, s'étaient amoncelés les corps sans âmes de mes guerriers. Je me redressai, pour examiner leurs visages, envieuse : s'ils dormaient tous d'un sommeil éternel, après avoir rejoint nos ancêtres, couverts de gloire, moi, je me sentais désespérément seule.

Cette plaine n'était plus un champ de bataille ; elle s'était transformée en une vaste nécropole. Je me glaçais d'effroi en découvrant avec stupeur que mon visage était maintenant recouvert d'une fine pellicule de terre argentée : combien de temps étais-je demeurée inconsciente ?

- Déjà réveillée, Princesse ? lança soudain une voix, tandis que je m'interrogeais.

Moqueuse lorsqu'elle prononça mon titre, cette voix ne m'inspirait guère confiance. Cherchant sa provenance, je laissai mes instincts me guider. Ces derniers semblaient bien plus aiguisés que d'ordinaire, et je m'en réjouis. Apparemment, cet étrange sommeil ne m'avait pas affecté physiquement, et s'il s'agissait d'un ennemi, je devais être prête à me battre.

Je ne mis que quelques secondes à découvrir la cachette de celui à qui appartenait cette voix : il était perché haut dans un arbre. Je distinguais nettement l'inconnu, malgré la distance qui nous séparait ; assez en tout cas, pour dire qu'il s'habillait à la mode romaine. Nous nous dévisageâmes puis il se mit à rire ; spectacle fascinant.  
Lorsqu'il riait, ses cheveux noirs et drus aux boucles parfaites remuaient sur ses épaules avec une lenteur surréaliste, par petits soubresauts. Il était jeune et beau.

Malgré un semblant d'espièglerie sur son visage, cet homme n'en restait pas moins un guerrier ; en l'examinant plus en détail, je remarquai même que sa peau olivâtre était striée de fines cicatrices.

Il sauta de son perchoir avec désinvolture, comme si une chute de tant de mètres ne pouvait lui être fatale. Il se posa sur le sol sans un bruit, avec grâce, mais de manière inhumaine.

- Tu guettais mon éveil ? demandai-je.

Tout en me relevant avec lenteur, je saisis une lame, prête à me battre. Je me sentais dangereusement forte, ce soir. Il acquiesça et me dévisagea sans gêne.

- Où se trouve le reste de mon peuple ? continuai-je, face à son silence étudié. Parle !

- Réduis en esclavage, ou mort, ma chère, ce sont là leurs deux sorts !

Je serai les dents de rage. Je n'aimais pas ses manières, il ne m'inspirait pas confiance.

- Et ma sœur ? Et ma mère ?

- Décédées, répondit-il avec détachement. La grande Boadicée, ta mère, s'est empoisonnée, et il en va de même pour ta sœur. Mais cela n'a guère plus d'importance… Tout est fini, Princesse.

- Mensonges ! répliquai-je, sans me laisser impressionner.

Et le plus rapidement possible, je me jetai sur lui, ma dague à la main. Il esquiva aussitôt mon attaque.

- Wow, wow, wow ! Doucement !

Mais j'essayai de le frapper à nouveau…

- Rapide, commenta-t-il tandis qu'il esquivait mes assauts obstinés.

Il examinait ma posture de combat sans chercher réellement à se défendre. Puis, il sembla se lasser, et il me désarma à une vitesse surhumaine.

Sentant sa poigne de fer entourer mon bras, révulsée, j'émis une sorte de grondement étrange. Cela nous choqua tous deux ; je plaquais ma main libre sur ma bouche pour tenter de refreiner cette étrange réaction. Mon mystérieux interlocuteur eut alors un franc éclat de rire. Je repris possession de mon bras, avant de lui jeter un regard dédaigneux. Cela le fit sourire.

- Nous avoir vaincu ne te suffit donc pas ? Te faut-il aussi me déshonorer ? grognai-je.

- Point du tout, Altesse ! se récria-t-il.

Le silence s'installa entre nous. Je haussai un sourcil.

- Tu es étrange, commentai-je.

- Est-ce un mal ? demanda-t-il, paraissant sincèrement troublé.

- Un romain étrange n'en demeure pas moins un ennemi, répliquai-je.

Je pus lire la surprise sur son visage, avant qu'il n'esquisse un semblant de révérence.

- Veuillez excuser ma grossièreté, Princesse… Je me nomme Amon, se présenta-t-il, soudain affable.

- Tu n'es pas romain ? m'étonnai-je, à l'entente de ce nom aux consonances étrangères & inconnues.

Dubitative, j'observai sa tunique plus en détail, mais la conclusion restait la même : il ne pouvait qu'être romain.

- C'est une méprise… Je suis Amon, de Karnak, compléta l'homme, en s'inclinant légèrement, comme si ce nouveau nom expliquait tout de lui-même.

- Et… ? fis-je, en essayant de ne pas paraître impressionnée.

- Je viens de Karnak. Or, Karnak est Karnak, au même titre que Rome s'appelle Rome… Et parce que Karnak n'est pas Rome, je ne suis donc pas romain, Ce Qu'il Fallait Démontrer.

Face à cet homme, j'avais l'impression d'être une enfant, une ignare ; j'enrageais.

- Dans ce cas, où se trouve votre _village_ ?

J'insistai bien sur ce mot, avec toute la morgue d'une future reine.

- Près de Thèbes… Sur le rivage du Nil. Ce nom ne vous évoque rien, Princesse, n'est-ce pas ? affirma-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien, mortifiée de honte. Il poursuivit, tel un précepteur :

- Karnak n'est point un village ; il s'agit de la seule cité où des mortelles peuvent donner naissance à des dieux, m'expliqua-t-il, d'un sourire patient. Bien au delà de vos îles, loin derrière l'océan se trouve ma cité…

Tout en dissertant de la sorte, il me fit signe de le suivre ; j'hésitai mais finis par obéir.

- Tout est fini, Princesse, répéta-t-il, avec un sourire enjôleur. J'ai attendu trois jours ton éveil, alors que j'aurais pu partir et te laisser dans l'ignorance la plus complète. Or, je ne l'ai pas fait. Sois un peu moins ingrate, veux-tu ?

- Jamais ! ripostai-je, mortifiée.

J'avais une dette envers lui, soit, mais je refusais de lui être reconnaissante. Il éclata de rire. Le silence se fit.

- Le peuple de ta cité peut-il vraiment donner naissance à des Dieux ? demandai-je un peu plus tard, tandis que nous faisions une halte dans notre marche.

Même si je ne voulais pas le reconnaître, Amon m'intriguait.

- Bien entendu ! me répondit Amon, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

- Et par quel moyen ? poursuivis-je, septique.

- Et bien seule l'élite possède le don de nous suivre dans l'éternité...

- Nous ? répétai-je.

- Je suis un Dieu, Boadicée, m'expliqua-t-il, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Le silence se fit. Sourire. Incrédulité. J'explosai :

- Quelle prétention !!! Es-tu donc impie ?!

- Il faut parfois être réaliste dans la vie… fit-il, avec désinvolture. Veux-tu voir un miracle, mon aimée ?

Je fixai Amon avec mépris. Je n'aimais pas lorsqu'il me parlait avec autant de familiarité - elle paraissait ironique dans sa bouche. Pourtant, je lui fis signe de poursuivre. Il s'approcha doucement de moi, prit ma main. Je grimaçai légèrement, ne supportant guère cette proximité. Puis, avec lenteur, il posa la main qu'il tenait sur ma poitrine.

- Sens l'étendue de mon pouvoir… m'intima-t-il.

Je réalisai alors que mon cœur demeurait inerte sous ma chair. Comment était-ce possible ?

- Tu es morte, et pourtant, tu vis encore... Ne s'agit-il pas là d'un miracle digne d'un Dieu ?

Je réalisai pour la première fois ma différence. Un sentiment d'euphorie mêlé à un certain désespoir s'empara de moi, tandis qu'Amon observait ma réaction avec amusement.

- Je t'ai faite Déesse, murmura-t-il, une lueur démente incrustée au fin fond de ses prunelles couleur rubis.

Nous reprîmes notre route, et en cet instant, toutes les questions qui demeuraient sans réponses trouvèrent leurs éclaircissements : si je voyais si bien autour de moi-même s'il faisait nuit noire, c'était parce que j'étais devenue une déesse. Si mon corps ne sentait plus la fatigue ou le froid, si, bien que morte, je vivais encore, c'était pour cela… La Déesse Morrigan avait façonné Amon à son image, et maintenant, c'était mon tour. J'étais une élue.

- Pourquoi m'avoir choisie moi ? demandai-je à Amon, un peu plus docilement.

- Et pourquoi pas ? éluda-t-il, tandis que nous arrivions aux abords d'un village dominé par l'empire romain.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse, ça, me plaignis-je.

J'affichai une mine dégoûtée en voyant se promener dans la nuit les soldats qui avaient sans doute fait périr les miens. Soudain, tandis que je croisais le chemin d'un d'entre eux, une odeur infiltra mes narines. Quelle était l'origine de ce parfum capiteux qui embaumait l'air, semblable au parfum de l'encens avec lequel nous honorions nous dieux ?

Quelque chose d'étrange se passa en moi… Le temps semblait s'être arrêté… L'étrange parfum se délayait dans l'air et devenait de plus en plus fort. J'oubliai subitement tout. Sans que j'y comprenne quoique ce soit, ma mâchoire se crispa ; je me retournai à une vitesse inhumaine, fixant le soldat avec envie. Amon éclata de rire.

- Tu l'as senti, n'est-ce pas ?

J'entendais à peine sa voix, qui se faisait de plus en plus distante, remplacée par une autre, plus vive et diabolique, qui m'intimait de tuer l'homme qui avait croisé ma route.

_« Bois… »_

Plus j'observai les veines palpiter dans le cou de l'homme, plus la gorge me brûlait. J'avais mal à en mourir. Amon se mit alors face à moi, pour me forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux, me barrant ainsi la route.

- J'ai… soif… soufflai-je avec difficulté.

- Patience, Boadicée… m'intima-t-il. Attends un peu…

Je grognai : mon corps de Déesse réclamait le sang de cet homme en sacrifice. Amon eut alors un sourire caractéristique puis il céda à mon caprice.

- Allors, viens, ma Déesse… m'invita-t-il, en s'écartant de mon chemin. Je vais t'apprendre…

Et affamée comme une bête féroce, je laissai enfin libre cours à mes instincts.

_To Be Continued…_

**

* * *

**

**Le Petit Cours de Mei**

**Karnak**, (signifiant "_village fortifié")_ était, comme l'explique si bien mon Amon, un riche lieu de culte antique situé en Egypte, aux allentours de Thèbes. On y célébrait le Dieu Faucou Montou, le Dieu Amon-Ré (XD), ainsi que son épouse.

Lorsque Amon parle de _"la seule cité où des mortelles donnent naissance à des dieux"_ il s'agit d'une référence à **Sophocle** et à ce qu'il disait à propos de Thèbes.

* * *

_Je suis désolée du retard que j'ai pris... Je crois que la ponctualité n'a jamais été mon fort et qu'elle ne le sera jamais._

_Merci à_ **Arwen**, **Pas'**, **Eléa **_(j'espère ne pas m'être trompé dans l'orthographe cette fois XD), _**Penny**_ (ma bêta adorée) : je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir autant de reviews en un lapse de temps aussi court - j'ai été très touchée ! __Merci aussi à_ **Jasper's Kitten**_ et_ **Fartatou**_... Ainsi que toutes les autres personnes qui ne me laissent pas de reviews, mais qui continuent malgrés tout à lire ce que j'écris ^^_

_J'espère pouvoir écrire le prochain chapitre dans les temps, même si les études ne m'en laissent parfois pas le temps... Bref, je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine (soyons optimistes, voulez-vous !)_

_Comme toujours, vos reviews sont les bienvenues ! ^^_


End file.
